Subject 361
by KidHidingInTheirRoom
Summary: Matthew Williams lives a normal life. Normal, as in absolutely boring, that is, until he 'falls asleep' in the park one day, waking up with unexpected results. Will the world look up to him as a hero or will he continue to live in the shadows? Maybe a little bit of both because of formula 6463. Mathews' life is about to get a whole lot more interesting. AU. T for language. Can/?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Ok guys, this is my first time writing a multi-chapter fic (or any fic in general I guess). Please bear with me, I'm still getting used to the site. Feel free to tell me if I have any errors in here or not, I'll change it if I do.

Not much action in this chapter (maybe not even in the next couple too), this one's all about Mattie's life before crazy shenanigans start happening. (Yes I did just say shenanigans)

Enough rambles from me though! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer:

Does it look like I own any of this? No? Good because I don't. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Chapter 1 Life as I had known it

The doctor threw another kick at me. I tried to block but I guess he was too fast and strong for me to really focus on blocking it. I staggered backwards momentarily losing my balance. I looked up and the only thing I saw was a malicious grin and crazed eyes placed on the doctors face. Well, that's what I saw before his giant fist came into my view instead. It connected with my face with enough force that I'm sure it had just broken my jaw. I let out scream of pain as I flew backwards, my body twisting in mid air before I landed face first on the ground. That has to be the hundredth time I have done that this month. I should really try to quit doing that. Never used to do that before all these crazy things started to happen… Ok maybe it happened once in a while. The habit kind of picked up sometime in March. That and some other crazy shit.

**~oOo~**

"I can't wait until I'm out of this hell hole." I said under my breath as I gathered my books for next class. When school ends there will be no more bullies, no more cafeteria food - That stuff is just way too nasty - and definitely no more people ignoring me or thinking I'm Alfred. We may be twins but maybe if some people actually took the time to really look at me, they would see that we're nothing alike. I'm quiet and shy but once I get comfortable around people I show them my quick witted side... Which I don't show to anyone else but Alfred considering I'm not really comfortable around anyone else. Alfred on the other hand is the popular kid. Life of the party. He has lots of friends and is super loud, super optimistic, and super hyper. Super being his choice of words, as he calls himself 'The Hero'. He loves America; it's his favourite country and just so happens to be where we are living now. I personally love the country Canada; It was the country we where raised in and the place that truly feels like home. I am a Maple syrup drinking, hockey loving Canadian. That should be easy enough to see... Well maybe not. I guess I just need to make myself more noticeable and make sure not to be like Alfred at all. Stupid Alfred with his stupid face looking like mine. Stupid stupid Alfred.

... Aw crap. Was that the bell? I'm so going to be late if I don't hurry up. I grabbed the last of my things before I hurriedly closed my locker door and took off for class. I dodged around the rush of kids also making their way to class but today must not have been a lucky day as a rather large Cuban kid pushed me from behind making my face meet the ground. Not to mention my books scattered everywhere too.

"Ah sorry didn't see you there. You okay?"

I pushed myself off my hands and knees, dusting myself off before facing him directly. When he saw my face his turned from a calm somewhat bored one to that of anger. Ah crap. Please don't tell me this is that Carlos guy that Alfred gets into fights with just by looking at him.

"Alfred you bastard! Forget I said sorry at all!"  
Yeah this is that guy.

"I'm not Alfred. My name is Matthew! Matthew Williams!"

"Nice try bastard. I have never heard anyone with that name in this school. Now hold still and get what's coming to you." He grabbed my shirt under my chin and raised his fist. I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation for the pain.

"Hey! Carlos you jerk! Let go of my brother!" I opened my eyes and saw Alfred stomp his way over here down the hall. Carlos turned his head around but didn't yet release me. When Alfred came closer he looked quite shocked.

"Alfred?"

"Hell yeah I'm Alfred! Now you better let go of Mattie or else!" He looked at me "It's okay Mattie, I'll be the hero!"

...See what I mean by the hero thing...

Carlos looked back and forth at us before shaking his head and letting go of his death grip on me.

"Sorry friend. I thought you were that bastard over there."

"Hey!"

"I-it's okay. That happens a lot." It's really not that okay, but I wasn't going to say that to this massive Cuban. He bent down and picked up my books with one hand - and here I thought they were heavy - giving them to me once collected. Carlos looked to me and held out his hand.

"My name's Carlos Hernandes, Nice to meet you. Properly this time that is." He smirked while saying that last sentence. I awkwardly shook his hand while trying not to drop my books again. Not exactly the easiest thing considering his hand shake was quite strong and not allowing me to balance out.

"My name's Matthew Williams."  
I slightly smiled. Perhaps Carlos could be my new friend?

"Okay okay! Enough of that! We need to get to class." Alfred protested as he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down the hall.

"Bye Matthew. See you around." Carlos called down the hallway.

"Like HELL you will! Stay away from Mattie!" Alfred yelled while pointing an accusing finger towards him. Ok maybe gaining a new friend was a little bit of a stretch. With the way Alfred's acting I'm sure until pigs fly he will not let me near Carlos. I looked back and gave him a half-assed smile before I was dragged around the next corner. By now the halls where completely empty meaning I was definitely late for class... Not that the teachers would notice I'm gone anyway, but being on time gives me peace of mind.

"Al. I can walk on my own." Alfred either ignored me or just didn't hear. Better try again. Louder this time though.

"Alfred!" That got his attention. He stopped and turned around to face me.

"I can walk on my own. Besides your class is in the other direction, and I don't want to make you even more late."

"Ah who cares about class," I frowned at this "If you don't have the hero around you might trip and die."

"Al. I won't trip and die. I swear." He looked like he was going to protest but I gave him a look. The look that says 'Argue with me and you die.' His shoulders sank in defeat.

"Promise?"

Al held out his extended pinky with a small smile and a gleam in his eyes. Making pinky promises was something we always did as kids but I guess the habit never left. Not that I would want it to. They make me happy.

"Promise."

Our pinkies interlocked. We smiled like goofballs before separating, saying our goodbyes and making our way to class. I slipped into my science room - unnoticed of course - and sat down at a table in the corner by myself. It seems we were working on the same science worksheet we started yesterday. Figures. He's the slowest teacher I have ever had. I'll just doodle or people watch or something this class; I'm already done the worksheet.

I looked around the room to see who else was in here. There's kiku, one of Alfred's best friends. I don't know how though, he's so quiet and polite unlike Al. Around Kiku are his cousins Yao and Im Yong Soo. Yao is the guy who is smart but still likes to have fun. Very balanced. Yong Soo on the other hand is quite like Al. He's hyper active and loud. For some reason though, he has a fascination with uhhh breasts. Especially his cousin Yao's, even if he is a guy. I usually stay away from him for safety reasons for he _will_ randomly grope people. There are lots of other people but I have no idea what their names are, I have seen them before but I have never looked into their names. The only other people I recognize are the Vargas twins, Feliciano and Lovino, as well as a guy named Gilbert. I look back at my paper. Wait a second. Was he looking at me? No way. Was that self proclaimed awesomest man on the planet actually staring at _me?_ No one ever notices me though. Well actually Carlos did today but that was only after he almost beat me up. Maybe he thinks I'm Alfred and that's why he's staring, or maybe it's one of those moments were you are just looking off into space which someone's face accidentally is occupying. That's probably it. Just focus on something else.

**~oOo~**

The final bell rings signaling freedom and with it a mass of kids pour out of the school. I'm not in that group though. Nope not me. I'm standing by my locker waiting for Al. That's where we meet before we walk home everyday together. Well not quite everyday. He may try to be my hero but that doesn't mean he never ditches me. Where is he anyway? He should be here by now. I felt my iPhone buzz in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw that I had received a text from 'The Hero'. I guess that means Al changed his contact name - without telling me of course.

' Imma b going 2 kikus house. LOL c u at dinner! C: '

I sighed. I kind of knew this would happen. My hands flew across the screen typing my reply.

'Okay Alfred, thanks for letting me know. Learn how to spell too, the way you type is super annoying. I'll talk to you at dinner. Bye'

Turning my phone off, I made my way home.

**~oOo~**

Walking down the sidewalk I can see my house coming into view. It might not even be considered a house because it's a not so modest size. It has two floors not including a basement but is pretty wide. Everything from the garden to the house colour all seems to have been coordinated by a designer, but actually I think it might just be Papa who designed it. He is the artsy-fartsy kind of guy. Arthur might have done it too, although I highly doubt it. Arthur and Papa are our adoptive parents actually. I think our real mother and father just didn't want me and Al so they dropped us off at the orphanage. Don't really know, don't really care. I'm glad papa - whose real name is Francis - and Arthur are my parents now, even if Arthur does forget me a lot too. Not Papa though. He's pretty much the only guy I can count on to always remember me. Too bad he's not home as often as I would like, but hey he's got his dream job being a head chef of this fancy restaurant. I'm happy that he's able to do what he loves. It's a bonus that he cooks us all the meals too, all Arthur can make is burnt scones and some industrial waste. I grimaced at the thought of his cooking as I opened the house door. Dropping my bag I yell out that I'm home. As I'm slipping off my shoes I hear Arthur yelling back from the study.

"How was school Alfred? Hope you didn't get in trouble today."

Getting up from my spot on the floor I walked past the study to my room yelling back to him.

"It's not Alfred, Arthur. I'm Matthew." standing in my doorway I can hear silence creeping it's way around the house as Arthur processes what I just said.

"Oh Matthew! My mistake lad, I trust you didn't get in trouble either?"

"No I haven't gotten in trouble."

Arthur being the master of conversations grew silent not exactly knowing what to say next. Finally he replied in a quiet tone

"Alright then Matthew."

I took this as my cue to exit the scene. Closing my door I took a bow as if I had just finished performing in a play. Putting on an English accent I said to myself

"What a mighty stage performance, I do say!"

Quitting my little ruse, I collapsed onto my bed. Letting out a huge sigh I grabbed my polar bear whose name escapes me. Was it Kumiajki? No no. It's uhh Kuma. Kumaaa. Kumajiro! That's it! I pulled him close into the middle of my curled position. I sighed again into his fur. Not being remembered is hard work.

"Why is it exactly that I'm not remembered anyway Kumajiro?"

I looked into his glass eyes not expecting a response, but saying my question anyway. Maybe I should just work on my homework instead of questioning things like that. I got up and made my way back downstairs to collect my books. As I approached the front room, the door opened showing Papa. I ran towards him embracing him in a hug.

"Papa!"

"Bonjour mon petite Mathieu." he smiled down at me. "How did school treat you today?"

"Same old I guess."

He nodded knowing exactly what I meant.

"Stay strong. Your time will come when you are not only noticed but admired. I know for sure."

"Thanks Papa."

He always tells me things like that. Although I do not completely believe what he says will happen, it still manages to lift my spirits. After our hug he ruffles my hair, something he knows bugs me. I playfully swat his hand away resulting in him just swatting me back while both of us laugh. He walks the rest of the way in announcing his presence to the rest of the house, i.e.: Arthur. Said man walked out calling Papa something along the lines of 'stupid frog' - Arthur insults people when he likes them, so naturally Papa just has the most absurd names. They give each other a peck on the lips and proceed to chat to each other about the day. Now I'm just standing here. Awkwardly I might add. Should I leave or would that be rude? No idea here. Someone send help I'm sinking in awkwardness and stupidity. Wait they stopped talking and are staring at me now. Slightly more awkward with a hint of unnerving. They must have asked me something.

"Pardon?"

"I just asked if you wanted to help in the kitchen."

I absolutely love cooking with papa. We work great in the kitchen together. Maybe I should be a chef when I'm older. Possibilities.

"I'd love too!"

"Great. Let's start then shall we?" Papa looked at Arthur "I'll see you at dinner." He kissed him - long enough to make me feel awkward again - before winking and walking off into the kitchen with me.

"...Stupid frog."

**~oOo~**

Dinner had been great. Papa and I had made crêpes, which is just basically a really thin pancake with yummy toppings inside. Alfred had come home for supper just as he said, but between stuffing his face and auguring with Arthur, he didn't acknowledge my presence. Alfred's out again right now actually. Thursday to him means 'It's almost the weekend, might as well not do any work'. That's pretty much his outlook of life. I'm done my work though so right now I'm watching hockey. Well I'm trying to at least. Not too long ago Papa and Arthur had gone to their room and now I'm hearing some uh 'interesting' noises. Even if I turn the volume of the TV up their uh volume goes up too. Do they really need to do that now though? Just... try to ignore it Matthew.  
...

Ok I think I should leave now before I'm totally scarred for life. Run Matthew run!  
I grabbed my jacket and ran out the front door. Subconsciously I made my way to the park nearby were I go to think. Finally peace and quiet.

**~oOo~**

Behind a bush two scientists and I are waiting and watching. I'm watching at least, those two fools are chatting away. After glaring in their direction I look back up over the bush to see just the person I was looking for.

"Quiet you two!" I hiss at them instantly silencing the conversation "Are you so blind as not to see subject 361 approaching?"

Both boys look over the bush to get a glimpse of him.

"What's his bio?" I ask the younger one. He pulls out a clipboard with some paper looking at it quickly before reading.

"It says his n-name is Matthew Williams and uhh he's 16 years old"

"Blood type?"

"O positive."

"Parents?"

"U-unknown. He was adopted in a orphanage in Canada but any records before that do not exist." I frown at this. Usually I like to get to know my 'patients' a little better, but what can be done? The records simply do not exist.

"H-he has a brother though and adoptive parents." He looked at me for approval; I nodded for him to continue. "His b-brothers name is Alfred F Jones. His parents are Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland." I nodded again. If the boy survives we at least have some leverage if he doesn't cooperate. The other boy looked at me saying  
"Sir, if I may ask, which formula are we testing today?"

"Formula 6463."

The younger boy with the clipboard gasped. "Isn't that the one with the highest death rate?"

I just nodded at him with a sadistic grin on my face. "And don't even think of protesting about testing it again! I _need_to perfect it!" My anger rose and with each word spoken, more spite seeped its way through. Both boys looked scared - especially the smaller one - and seemed to lean away from me. Exhaling I let myself relax again. I patted the small ones head, which I guess only made him more scared.

"Do what I say and inject subject 361 with formula 6463." I handed the boy looking over the bush some darts containing the formula. He looked over at me then shot the dart.

**~oOo~**

After walking around I came to a stop at the bench in the centre of the park. I leaned back and put my ear buds in to listen to my music. It's so relaxing here. I close my eyes for a bit, but out of nowhere a feeling of uneasiness creeps in. Is...Is someone watching me? Sitting up I inspect the area. I don't see anyone, but...I can't shake that feeling. Taking my headphones out I stand up and prepare to leave. Before I can move though, I felt a nick on my neck. Did I just get stung by a bee or something? Better check it out when I get home. I move to make a step but now my eyes are so foggy. I'm tired too now. Why am I so tired? My hand cradles my head as my body tilts this way and that. The last thing I saw was the ground coming closer before I passed out.

**~oOo~**

Author's note:

Oh no Matthew!

Had this idea in my head for awhile now but never really had the courage to upload it. I'm doing it now though because why the fuck not? I'm editing chapter two so if I get some reviews I'll post it soon.

Just thought I'd warn you now, I think I will be the slowest updater ever. It took me forever to get to this point, but that might also be because I was writing out the plot, notes and other stuff as well. I guess we'll find out later! Thanks for reading this far at least!

Review if you want, I could use the feedback. C: Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Second chapter is out! After this chapter, updates will be slower! Takes me forever to write and edit stories…. I will not abandon this story however! If I don't update for quite some time that means that I have writers block. Bear with me! I've got the plot written down its just hard to fill in the blanks sometimes.

Thanks to all who followed, faved or reviewed!

Disclaimer:

Once upon a time there was a girl who wrote FanFiction. She loved the show Hetalia and wished to own it. Sadly that never happened and it was still owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The end.

Chapter 2 I must be seeing things

"Matt! Matt! Matt!"

Uhhh what the hell? Alfred? Why are you yelling at me? My alarm hasn't gone off yet. This better be good if he's waking me up early.

Opening my eyes I'm blinded by the all the white in the room. The whole family is standing around me. Al looks happy now that I'm awake, Papa looks on the verge on tears, and Arthur, well... He's doing what he does best and not showing any emotion. I look around to find that we're not in my room, but in a hospital. The faint beeping of the heart monitor echoes off the walls. Wha-? What happened? The only thing I remember is walking in the park and then that strange feeling of being watched. That's were the memory ends...wait. I fainted! I fainted in the park! Someone must have found me - no idea how though, I'm pretty much invisible - then called 911.

"How did I get here?"

Papa looked like he was going to answer but Al cut him off.

"Bro, I thought you had died! After I got home we noticed nobody had seen you for hours. We looked for you everywhere, but you where nowhere! Then - "

"Al, I was obviously somewhere. I can't be nowhere..."

"You know what I mean. Anyway! Then I decided to check around the neighborhood and BAM!" Al threw his arms up for emphasis "There you were, just laying in the middle of the park! That's when I called Dad and we took you to the hospital." Having finished his story he stepped back to make room for Papa.

"I'm so happy you're okay mon petite Mathieu!" Next thing I knew I was being smothered in a hug. Can't breathe! Help!

"Stop smothering the lad, you wouldn't want him passing out from lack of oxygen, would you?"

"Dėsolé, dėsolé!"

Air finally makes it way back to my lungs. Thank you Arthur! I really thought I was going to die there. What a way to go too. Death by hug.

"Papa, how long was I out for?"

"Just the rest of the night. It's Friday afternoon. Don't worry though," His hand ruffled my hair "The doctors did some tests and said you're fine. We can go home now."

That's good. At least I'm not dying or anything. I don't even have to stay here. Arthur moved towards the door as he said

"Right. Let's go then."

**~oOo~**

By the time we got back, we only had an hour of school left, so Papa - and after much convincing Arthur too - had decided we all just take the day off. Eventually Alfred convinced me to play baseball with him while Papa and Arthur went to do some errands. Dear lord, I must have been possessed if I agreed to that. When Alfred plays baseball it's not like 'let's just toss it back and forth'. No. His version is more like 'Let me just throw this at light speed so you get pummeled to a pulp'. If I survive this I must make a note to myself to never play baseball again.

"Hey bro! You in there?"

"Yeah sorry. I just kind of spaced out."

Alfred ran closer to me so he was right in my face. He dropped his voice to a whisper, which for him is a normal tone.

"What if...what if when you passed out, aliens took over your body and this isn't actually you in there."

A large finger poked the middle of my forehead as if doing so would make my 'true alien form' emerge. I merely swatted his hand away.

"That's hardly likely Al." I replied deadpanning.

"That's just what an alien would say." His eyes darted around the yard in panic.

"Alfred. _Really?_ Let's just forget about it and carry on with baseball."

Wait... _No_. Did I...? _Oh god no_. I just agreed to play baseball again! Twice in one day! I'm dead! I'm so dead!

"Hahaha ok Mattie!" He ran back and got into his stance. "Here it comes bro!"

The ball came in contact with my left arm hard. Great, now I'm going to have bruises. Wincing and trying to shake off my injury I say "Uh, think you could throw it a little slower?"

Picking up another ball from his pile Alfred replied "Well I guess so!" He gave me a thumbs up before 'tossing' it my way. My leg got a sudden jolt of pain as the ball crashed into it. I just might have leg problems when I'm older because of that. Thanks Al.

"Haha! Nice try there! Try to catch this one!"

Agh! My shoulder! Ow ow ow ow. Please don't be dislocated!

"No pain no gain Mattie!"

"Al!"

This time the ball hit my head. This isn't helping my recovery at all! I'll be going back to the hospital with multiple injuries and a concussion at this rate. Another ball hit my gut making me topple forward holding my stomach but I didn't fall to the ground. No more, no more! Mercy! Where's a white flag when you need it?

"Oh! Almost Mattie! Try again!"

Oh god this is going to be a hurtful one, Al's in his baseball stance. I closed my eyes and scrunched myself up, an automatic response when I expect a ton of pain. Only the pain never came. You never held back before, what's stopping you now?

"Whoa! How are you doing that?!"

Now very confused, I risked opening an eye. What I saw - or at least what I think I saw - was the ball floating in front of me. Before I could confirm or deny what I was seeing, the ball dropped to my feet. Alfred ran up close to my face again, more hyper than ever.

"Bro that was so cool! Do it again!"

"No no. Al that was just uhh a trick of the light." There has to be a logical explanation of this. Stuff like floating balls just don't happen. But...still. What was that?

"But Mattie-!" Alfred tried to argue.

"But nothing Alfred! Just...forget about it, ok?" Now thoroughly confused - and a bit frustrated for being confused in the first place - I walked back into the house, leaving Al dumbstruck.

Sitting on my bed, I put my head in my hands, something I do when confused. What happened back there? It was just like something out of Al's superhero comics. All that stuff is made up though...right? Well back when we were younger, we sure thought superheroes were real. After school we would jump of the swings to prepare ourselves for when we fly or splash water around and pretend we were manipulating it. The usual hero training activities. We did that until we grew older. I wasn't into being a superhero anymore and Al... He was given a reality check by Arthur that superheroes weren't real, so he became a regular hero instead.

Could the comics be right and Arthur wrong though? Was this possible? Because that's what it sure looked like out there. It looked like I had superpowers. _It felt like I had superpowers._

Letting out a huge sigh, I lifted my head out of my hands. Just to prove that it's all in my head, I'll try to levitate something and of course fail. Watch, Matthew watch. All a trick of the light.

Facing my bedside table, I focus on my empty Coca-Cola can. My hand raised in the motion it usually would if picking up something. The can stayed as it was. See Matthew? It didn't move, just like it should.

As I threw my hand down on my leg, the can flew up hitting the roof. Falling back onto my bed in surprise, I stare at the can on the ground as if it was leaking poison.

...

I'm officially crazy. That's what's happening. I've gone mad. Bonkers. Coo-coo in the head. Maybe I'm still not well from my little fainting spell yesterday. Is that what's happening?

Deciding rest was needed; I put my pajamas on and went to bed, making sure I was facing away from that poison can.

**~oOo~**

Saturday morning. That's the first thing that comes to my mind as I wake up. Today is the start of the weekend and going I'm going relax all day long.

I step out of bed, and making sure to walk around that can, I walk down into the living room. Sitting down on the couch is Alfred doing something on his phone. Probably texting his one too many friends. We both mumble a good morning to each other - we are not morning people as you can see - before I step into the kitchen.

Usually by this time, Papa would be making some exotic breakfast and Arthur would be sitting at the table grumbling and drinking his Earl Grey. Right now though, the kitchen is empty.

"Hey Al?" I get a grunt in response that means he can hear me. "Where are Papa and Arthur?"

"What? Oh that's right you were in bed when they told me." Alfred said as he walked in the kitchen himself. Leaning on the counter across from me, he continued. "Well Francis said that he has to work more at the restaurant, which means he's gonna be gone most of the days now and Dad told me that he was going in for a job interview because he didn't like staying home all the time. Can you believe it though? He's finally moving off his ass and getting a job!"

It took some time for all this to rap around my head. To sum that all up, nobody is going to be in the house anymore. Well except me of course. At least everyone else will be happy.

Alfred, sensing my sadness at hearing this, said "Well I can promise that I'll stay home with you today. Ok?" He held his pinky.

That's better then nothing, right? I smile a little as we swear on our pinkies.

"Thanks Al." I whispered in the nearly quiet room.

_"America! Fuck yeah! Coming again to save the motherfucking day yeah! America! Fuck yeah! Freedom is the only way yeah!"_

Alfred let go of my pinky and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cursing phone. That has to be the worst ringtone ever.

"Yo! Hero here!" he yelled into his phone. "Oh Kiku! How's it going dude?"

Shaking my head at him, I pulled out the necessarily ingredients to make pancakes, only half listening to Alfred's conversation. He's so loud, I thought to myself as I mixed everything in a bowl.

"Whoa! Vash is holding a party?"

Too bad Alfred can't go though, Vash really does hold awesome parties.

"I'll be there!"

_WHAT?!_

"Ok so what time is all this going down?" He asked, oblivious to my anger.

I glared at my bowl and automatically stared stirring faster. Alfred you hoser! You just promised to spend the day with me, or did you just forget me that fast? That must be a new record! Wow Al, you sure are great at the 'let's forget Matthew' game. I stirred even harder making pancake goo fly onto the counter.

"So I'll be there at six, ok? Vash will obviously need my help to set up. Do you need me to bring-?" Al stopped mid sentence. An intelligent 'uhh' came out of his mouth before he said "Actually dude, I have something to do. Bye." He ended the call without a reply.

Confused at what had just happened, I stayed motionless starring at the bowl.

"Uhh Matt?" Al spoke slowly as if he didn't want to startle me. "You know how yesterday you made that ball float, well-"

"It was not floating Al!" I yelled back still not daring to face him.

"Whatever. Tell yourself that but you might change your mind when you actually look around. Just don't drop it all please..."

"What? Drop what?" I asked as I turned around.

The scene I was met with was like something out of a movie. Random drawers where open as well as the fridge. That wasn't the weirdest thing though. Oh no it sure wasn't. Floating in the air where assorted items like plates, cups and utensils.

"What the hell is that?!" I pointed towards the bulk of the floating things. They responded to my arm movement and crashed against the wall behind them.

Silence came over the kitchen as we both looked at each other in shock.

"Holy shit I can levitate things."

**~oOo~**

Author's note:

SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!

Ahem… I mean… What a surprising development!

So yeah, shorter chapter but I wanted to end this chapter here. Cliffhangers are fun and evil. Review if you wish and thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Sorry this took a little longer than I would have liked but I went on vacation and forgot my USB port. I couldn't work on this the whole time. It sucked. BUT IT'S OUT NOW SO BE HAPPY!

Thanks again to my followers! I didn't realize it would feel this awesome just to have a couple people read my story and actually like it.

(Also to my friend Amelia, if you are reading this…Why? Don't do it Amelia.)

(Another also: When I submitted this thing to the document manager, it said I only have 840 words? I'm pretty sure I had more than that... Can anyone explain this or...?)

Disclaimer:

I had a dream. In the dream I owned so many marvelous characters. It was a great dream, but then I woke up and the Hetalia characters were still owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.

Chap. 3 you're training me now?

"Holy shit I can levitate things."

Silence overcame the kitchen that was covered in broken glass and utensils. Alfred grabbed my shoulders - with a little too much force I might say - looking me in the eye with an emotion I couldn't quite place. Shock, maybe excitement? I couldn't place it.

"Holy shit you really can levitate things! That just proved it!" He yelled at my face "My brother is a real life superhero!"

"S-superhero?" I questioned dumbfounded "Al I don't even know how this happened o-or how to control it! Did you not just see that?" I pointed towards the shattered glass "I moved my hand and that happened! What if something really bad happens because of me?" I rambled on as Alfred tried to calm me down saying things like 'calm down' and 'we'll figure it out'. "I think I should tell Papa and Arthur when they get back, this is just way too crazy to deal with on my own." I suddenly burst out.

Alfred shook my shoulders to get my attention and stop my rambling that was turning panicked.

"You won't be alone. You have me remember?" He said in a normal talking voice for once, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't think you should tell our parents though." He whispered into my ear.

"W-what? Why?" I pulled back from him in questioning.

"Just hear me out, ok?" I give him a tentative nod to continue "What if they don't believe you can do all that shit?"

That's really the best you can come up with Al? Wow. The solution is simple, I show them what happened. Glaring back at him, I voice my thoughts.

"Then what do you think will happen?" My mouth opens to reply but Al cuts me off. "Even if they're ok with it, eventually more people will find out because of them, you know how bad they are at keeping big secrets!"

This is true. At some point in time we had both indulged our parents with big secrets, only for them to spill the beans to others. Never on purpose though; always just slipping out of their mouth. Like the time I had finally told Papa that I was gay. He was perfectly fine with it saying something like 'I am just happy you could find la'mour~! Hon hon hon~!'. Later that night after a long day of shopping, he had asked me if any of the boys had caught my eye or were my type. Normally this wouldn't be so bad a thing to ask - embarrassing yes, but not anything bad considering Papa - but it just so happened that this was said at the dinner table. A silence had overcome the table once Papa had realized what he had said, only to be broken with a load 'Woah dude! You're gay?!' from Alfred.

Shaking my head to return to the present, I am met with Alfred saying. "What happens if the government finds out? They'll want to dissect you or something!"

Would they do that sort of thing? Well I don't wan to find out anytime soon. Damn I hate it when he makes sense.

I sigh in defeat before looking him in the eyes. "You're right Al... But what am I going to then?" I ask completely unsure for once.

"I'm going to train you of course!"

**~oOo~**

It has been weeks since that day in the kitchen, but no matter how tempting that offer from Al sounded, I kept refusing him. I don't want change. Sure life was boring before, but the unknown future ahead put constant unwanted pressure on my shoulders. So I'm pretending like nothing ever happened; Alfred has no need to train me for anything. I can see in his stares that the fact I'm trying to repress this is annoying him. The only problem is that I'm starting to think that I really might need his help. Lately every breakable thing that crossed my path has been broken, people walking past have been pushed to the side, and even objects have pushed me over. I think it's getting worse though. Just yesterday, the bathroom mirror had shattered right after I had closed the door. Sure this new thing had broken glass before, but not causing so much damage. I don't think the ones before caused any damage (minus the glass itself). Luckily I put my arm up in time to take all the glass instead of my face. My arm was left with multiple scars but they can easily be hidden opposed to my face. The only thing that can't be hidden is the fact that the mirror broke in the first place. Alfred stepped in saying he did it though after I was questioned about it and I started blabbering like an idiot. He got quite an earful from Arthur because of it. Did I mention that I really love my brother sometimes? Well I do, but you won't hear me saying that out loud, he would just act more like a dork than usual.

So all that brings me to this. I tentatively bring my hand up and knock on Alfred's door. A mumbled 'come in' is barely heard through the door. Opening it, I can see Alfred is face down on his bed taking a nap. You hoser, we just got home from school and this is what you do? Shouldn't you do your homework? Instead of voicing my thoughts at that moment I blurt out the next thing on my mind.

"Al, I think you should train me now."

His head, along with his eyebrows, rose in question.

"You serious?" I nodded having lost my words. "Haha awesome! I knew you would come around to it eventually!"

He jumped off his bed, rummaging around in drawers, while mumbling something about needing supplies. I'm already somewhat regretting asking him but what other choice do I really have? I'll have just to endure his crazy plans. Somehow. Alfred turned around looking quite pleased and holding a pile of...socks? Dirty socks I might add.

"Ok we're going to start off easy. Test one! Levitate the socks one at a time into my laundry bin!"

"Wait what?" I choked out upon hearing his words. "Are you just making me do your laundry?"

"No of course not!" Alfred said with slight hesitation. I guess that means yes then. "Ok start!" He dropped the socks on the floor. "Just concentrate!"

Fine. I guess I'll just go along with it. It's not like I had any better ideas. Glaring down at the socks - why am I glaring anyway? - I outstretched my hand and focused on a gaudy neon sock. Maybe if I picture it moving that will help? It always worked in the movies anyway. Doing just that, the sock lifted up into the air; slowly and bit unsteadily but hey, it was still moving. I guess the movies were right then. Eventually I got it into the bin, earning me a slap on the back from Al.

"Only 31 more to go!" He shouted into my ear.

_Shit._

**~oOo~**

I plopped myself down on my bed, exhausted from all the mundane tasks from Alfred. Sure they where ridiculous, but I feel like deep down they might have helped somehow. Once I figure out how to control this maybe it won't lash out anymore. That makes sense right? Maybe not, but it's the only solution I've got.

Sighing and flipping my body to the other side of the bed I'm completely lost in thought. What am I going to do once I control it anyway? No one can know except Alfred of course. Should I continue on like nothing ever happened? Live the lonely, boring life, the only life I have ever known, or... Something else? Something unknown?

I shiver unwillingly. The unknown is a scary thing. The human race fears it naturally, so why should I be any different? I don't _need_ to face the unknown, but... At the same time it's exciting. Not knowing what's coming next, like reading a book for the first time. Not knowing what's _really_going on with all the characters and plot twists. I repeat myself, it's exciting. Maybe this power will help me start over in a way. Maybe... It's not such a bad thing.

Finally more at ease, I close my eyes and drift off into dreamland.

**~oOo~**

"Sir, I think it's time. Vitals are normal and the subject has shown use of serum 6463 in stable condition" I whispered into my headset. I lifted my binoculars again to observe the boy in his room. Quite boring in actuality since he just went to bed but I have to keep watching if I want to keep my job. I wish the boss had chosen someone else to test on though, in the time I've been watching him he seemed like one of the nicest kids there is.

The microphone crackled back to life as a response can in. I lowered my binoculars and pressed my hand to the earpiece hoping to hear a little more clearly. "Good work little one." The boss himself is responding, this must be really big then if he is being bothered with communication. "This proves that we have the correct formula. 361 is a lucky boy, I will make contact with him tomorrow. Make sure to continue surveillance." The microphone clicked off again.

This is big. Really big. The boss figured it out the formula and he's meeting a subject directly. But why exactly? What's his plan? What is he going to do Matthew?

**~oOo~  
**

My day started off with the melodies of the doorbell. Flipping over to look at my clock to see who would come to the door this early, I see it's actually twelve in the afternoon. Ok so maybe it's not that unreasonable for someone to be ringing the doorbell. The melodies start over as the person rings again. I quickly put on a hoodie for decency, and then tumble down the stairs. I can see Alfred just getting himself up and out of his room, most likely to eat and not to deal with the door. I guess that's my job. Opening it I came face to face - actually more like face to chest, this guy is seriously big! - With a smiling man with platinum hair and pale skin. So either this guy is a friend of our parents or he's a pedo.

"Can I help you?" I ask as I place myself partway between the door and him.

"Da, you can!" He answered smiling even more.

Definitely a pedo.

"You are Matthew Williams, correct?"

I stood there mouth agape. "How do you know my name? Do you know my parents or something?"

"Not at all!" He said with more glee than I would have liked. Too much creepy happiness this morning. "You see, I'm here because I run a company. A company that needs people like you to help protect this city from criminals that have been frequenting more lately!"

I swallow a hard lump in my throat. "P-people like me?" I make an obscure and somewhat limp gesture to myself.

"I'm not mistaken am I?" He looked around somewhat searching for this 'other person'. His eyes landed on mine again. "You are the one with the telekinesis, Da?"

Simultaneously at hearing these words I choked on air and Alfred fell out of the kitchen chair bringing his food with him. I heard scrambling before Alfred came storming over with the most terrifying face ever. Looking back at the man at the doorway - Who is the fucker anyway? - He is obviously not intimidated at all. Alfred put himself between me and this man. He puffed himself out and got right in his face before yelling furious words.

"Who the _fuck_ are you? What the _fuck_do you want with Mattie? How the fuck do you know his name anyway?! Just stay the fuck away and give us some fucking answers you creepy son of bitch!"

That, ladies and gentlemen, is what happens when Al commits himself to a secret and he discovers that someone else already found out. Usually something I found embarrassing or unnecessary but in this situation wanted. How does this guy know me, and more importantly, how does he know what I can do?

"I already answered one of those questions comrade. I'll repeat since you do seem a little thick headed." Alfred's face turned red with rage. "I need Matthew to help protect this city, something only special people like him can do! Think of it like a job!" more creepy smiles inserted here "As for my name, I'm Dr. Braginski."

Alfred's frown deepened. "Well than 'Dr.', why don't you let the police handle it? You don't need Mattie."

"You don't understand comrade, the criminals are evolving. There are more people like Matthew out there, only doing bad things. Guns don't work on people like that."

"Yeah? Well too bad for you I guess. We refuse this so called 'job offer'." Alfred started to close the door "Goodbye _Dr._"

A foot was stuck in between the door and a voice made its way into our house, making the room cold and our bodies fill with dread.

"If you don't come with me, I'll tell everyone about you."

I really shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

**~oOo~**

Author's note:

Goddammit Mattie! Can't you stay out of trouble for one chapter? Apparently not.

Next chapter Mattie…. Gets offered a job? Yeah you heard me. Get ready folks! I'm liking chapter four so far.

Thanks for reading this far! Please review and favorite; it helps fight my writers block. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Ok maybe this didn't turn out as good as I would have liked but I needed to MOVE ON AND GET IT DONE.

Anyway, enjoy the story and thanks to those who reviewed, faved or followed!

Disclaimer:

The author wished and wished to own Hetalia but it never found its way under her Christmas tree. Thanks Santa.

Chapter 4 Who, What, Where, Why?

Going over the options in my head I came to the conclusion that there really wasn't a safe way out of this. Either I don't go and this man spreads around the news or I go and potentially get kidnapped or whatever this guy has planned. Sighing, I made my choice.

"Ok I'll come."

Alfred turned away from his grudge match and looked at me with concern. "Bro don't listen to this guy! Don't go with him!"

My shoulders deflated a little. "I really have no choice in the matter Al." I retorted back. He looked like he was going to object before he nodded sternly and faced Dr. Braginski.

"If Matt goes then I'm coming too!" I spun him around to look at me.

"Al? What are you doing?" I asked in an angry whisper as we huddled together.

"Promising to keep you safe, no matter what." He held out his pinky between our huddled bodies. I looked at him with a 'really, at a time like this' face but he just nodded and prodded me with the pinky again. Even though I don't want you to get hurt I am really grateful that you will be there for me. I nod and smile as we seal the deal.

"How touching, Da?" We both stand up straight and face him with a blank face. "Follow me then." He walked down our steps, not even bothering to make sure we were following. Dr. Braginski got into the passenger seat of what looked like a company car for a security alarm business. Most likely a fake company used to make sure they don't look that suspicious. Clue number one that this man is definitely up to something. Whether or not what he says is true is yet to be decided.

Al and I share a glance before hopping into the back seat and driving away to who knows where.

The inside of the car didn't look abnormal at all. I was expecting freaky kidnapping tools or something weird at least. The inside portrayed exactly what it was said to be on the outside; A security alarm business. It was literally just a car with front and back seats and some room in the back for tools. Speaking of seats, who's sitting in the driver seat? Another company man? Not that I'd be able to recognize them from this angle anyway. All I can see is his blonde hair. Good job Matthew! There aren't like billions of people with blonde hair including you and your brother!

Sighing heavily, I look to Alfred on my right. He's stone faced. No emotions, unlike me I'm sure. He gives me a reassuring smile. Then the vehicle stops, not that we'd be able to tell where we are anyway. These windows are tinted the opposite way so we can't see out. Clever bastards.

The door opens to reveal Dr. Braginski and what looks like an abandoned warehouse. Different on the inside I'm sure. We follow him up to the door while the blonde man drives away.

The Dr. puts his hand on the doorknob. "Welcome to the company." He pushes open the door to reveal a front entranceway that looks completely normal, complete with a receptionist. She looks up from her computer and jumps a little when we all walk in. An easily startled receptionist I suppose. Dr. Braginski walks up to the desk before rapidly speaking to her in Russian. She nodded, typed something in her computer, faced him again, then half spoke half cried something back. Dr. Braginski then opened up the next set of doors with an ID and motioned us through. What we saw wasn't anything spectacular - just an extremely clean hallway with lots of doors- before we moved on. Dr. Braginski opened up the last door at the need of the hall - nothing interesting again just an extremely clean and empty office. After motioning me in and entering himself, he attempted to close the door. That is until Alfred's foot got in the way.

"I would like for you to stay here while I have private chat." He deadpanned.

"I don't care what you want I'm -"

"Al." I interrupt him from continuing. "It's ok, I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. The look in his eyes told me that he was surprised that I said this, but would listen in the end.

"Fine" He slumped down onto the nearby wall. "But I here any screaming or anything like that, and I'm coming right in!"

Braginski simply nodded before closing the door fully. He sat down at his desk while I sat on the opposite side. He sighed as his shoulders deflated - just like I had been doing lately.

"I apologize for the way I have been acting but we urgently need your help." He said in monotone as he brushed his hand through his hair.

His hands grasped around the remote that was on the table. The lights dimmed and a screen came down behind him. As the footage came on, he pushed his chair to the side so I could see better. The screen was filled with videos of recent burglaries in the past week or so. Nothing too serious, store robberies happen often around here anyway. Why then did he say it was urgent?

I looked back at Braginski. "Why do you need my help? Just let the police handle this."

He gave a short laugh and a tired smile. "Normally I would but these are different. These robberies are being committed by people like you. People that have special gifts." His hand came up and massaged his temple as he looked down. "They seem to have made a little gang; making the newer members do the dirty work. It's gone from simple crimes to the big time and there is nothing the police can do."

The room fell silent for awhile before I broke the silence. "...What exactly would you have me do if I helped you?" I questioned.

Braginski looked back up at me. "We have a special containment unit here, something the police don't have." He folded his hands in his lap. "Your job would be stopping them during the crime, knocking them out, then bringing them back here for containment."

My eyebrows rose "You say that as if it's a really simple job!" I stated back. "Plus I'm no good at fighting, especially with this 'gift'!"

He waved his hand as if to disregard that thought. "I will teach you to fight with your body and mind. And yes it could be that easy if we train you right."

Should I help? Is that why I have these powers now? To help people? That would be the right thing to do. Is it a safe idea for me though? Do I need to risk myself to help with something that can probably be done without me? I'm so confused and lost on what to do.

"Can...Can I get back to you on my decision?" I finally stuttered out after minutes of silence.

Braginski nodded with his eyes closed. "Of course, of course." He outstretched his hand which was holding a business card. "But when you change your mind, just give us a call." His eyes opened and he smiled at me.

I took the card hesitantly and walked out of his office. Alfred was looking at the other doors probably trying to see through the little windows. He turned around at the sound of the door opening to see me. Jogging over to me, Al proceeded to look me over for injuries. I honestly tried to make him stop but this is Alfred we are talking about.

"So dude, what happened in there?" He asked as we made our way back to the front of the building.

"Well uhhh... We talked and then he handed me a business card." Alfred stopped walking in surprise.

"That's it?" He face had disbelief written all over it. "No pedophile shit?"

I just shook my head as an answer as I kept walking. I could hear Alfred scramble behind me to catch up.

"Can I see the card?" He asked. I handed it over to Al with a nod, not even bothering to look at him.

"This is a card to his fake ass security company!" Alfred yelled as we made our way outside.

I turned to face him. "What did you expect Al?"

Silence. I just snickered in response. Then I actually looked around at our surroundings.

"Hey Al? What part of town are we in?" I asked.

"No idea." He answered.

"How are we going to get home then?"

"No idea."

This day has just been great so far.

**~oOo~  
**

Monday again. And God are my legs tired. After me and Alfred had left that science building we had to walk back. That took a lot longer than I would have liked - we had no idea where we were, so yeah we were lost - and we were still in our pajamas. Tiring _and _humiliating.

I walked into the cafeteria trying to find a place to eat. Damn, no empty tables. What are your options Matthew? Popular kids or popular kids? Hmm hard choice. Before I could have a mental breakdown, a familiar face waved me down. Carlos Hernandes. Thank God; I'm not going to get beat up today. I walked over and sat down at the table that just had Carlos.

"Hey friend. I was about to come over there and beat you up because I thought you were Alfred." I paled at this. Why would you even tell someone this? "But then I realized it was just you Matthew! Ha!" He slapped my shoulder from across the table.

"Heh heh... Lucky me." I nervously laughed.

Carlos then proceeded to blabber on about anything and everything. I'm not too proud to say that I might have started to drift off. He was so into his story that he didn't notice though. I placed my head into my left hand and directed my gaze to my right. Then I saw him. Gilbert had just walked over to his table of friends - and lord knows he has lots of those. Truth was I thought he was hot, but of course I wouldn't ever say that out loud. He probably isn't gay Matthew, his chances of being with you is basically zero. I sighed internally. Damn this whole crush thing. It's just not fair with him being so popular and me being well... Me.

"He's actually bi you know."

I whipped my head around in surprise as I impersonated a fish out of water. Carlos was just sitting there with a smirk. His smile got wider as his hand raised and his eyes closed.

"Relax. It's cool. I don't care what your sexual orientation is; just don't tell me you weren't looking at him. That's bullshit and we both know it." Carlos pointed his finger at me saying those last words.

"I... I..." Words couldn't form as my mouth went dry. He had figured everything out so easily. "Don't tell anyone." I finally managed to choke out as I shook my head.

"Don't worry man." Carlos slapped my shoulder again. "I got you covered. Your secret is safe with me."

I just nodded and gulped down a hard lump. He must have noticed my discomfort - how could you not, I'm such a nervous wreck - as he changed the subject now nervous himself.

"So... You uh heard about all that weird crime lately?" Nodding, I signaled for him to continue. "The police have no idea who's doing it or even how. They're completely in the dark on this one."

"Aren't they going after really valuable stuff now?" I questioned with my rediscovered voice.

Carlos nodded as he took a bite out of his food. "People are getting hurt now too. Someone should really do something about them since the police are pretty much useless at this point. Bastards." I couldn't tell if that last comment was directed to the police or the criminals. Just an example of one of life's many unanswered questions.

"So if you had the chance to stop them, would you?" I cautiously asked, making a vague gesture with my hand.

He slapped his hand down on the table, earning a clank from the dishes and a few stares from nearby kids. "Are you shitting me? If I had some sort of edge the police didn't have, I sure as hell would!"

I nodded in understanding, not being able to find proper words again.

"Thanks for the chat." I spoke with difficulty. "I'll see you later." Standing up, I walked away with my food, barely noticing Carlos waving goodbye.

Quickly dumping my food in the trash, I ran to the outside doors. I needed fresh air and a place to think.

I leaned against the cool brick wall and closed my eyes trying to slow my heartbeat. Carlos' advice told me what I should do, but that's easier said than done. I know I could do something and help. Half my brain says 'You always wanted to help in some way. You wanted to be special and different from the others. This is your chance.' But the other half says 'They don't need your help. You're useless. Don't even try, you'll only be disappointed.'

I have no idea what I should do. It feels like I'm going to rip in two.

Even in this conflicted state, I still manage to hear what's going on around the corner. I hear snaps. I hear cries and begs. I hear laughter. I hear the sound of a body hitting the pavement.

Turning around the corner, I can see something I wish wasn't happening.

Three students were kicking a smaller boy in the fetal position on the ground. I could hear small whimpers coming from him.

"Stop." I told them, but they were oblivious to my presence.

"Stop!" I tried again, only to be ignored again.

That boy needs help. He needs help. He needs help. He needs help.

He needs _my_ help.

"Enough!" I yell with volume. My foot stomps the ground causing a wave of telekinesis to knock over the three attackers.

I walk with purpose over to the discombobulated students.

"Leave." I hissed with a surprising amount of confidence as they nodded quickly in understanding. The three of them scrambled to their feet before running somewhere else.

The boy shuffled on the ground for a minute before staggering to his feet. He wiped some blood off his spilt lip with the back of his hand.

"I had them on the ropes." He laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, thanks for the help."

My confidence fell at that moment as I responded with "y-yeah, no problem." I scratched the back of my head and turned away from him. God I'm so awkward now. What happened to all that adrenaline and shit?

"I'm Tino." He sticks his hand out in my direction with a friendly smile.

I face him awkwardly and shake his hand. "I'm Matthew."

"Matthew?" He questioned. "Didn't think there were any Matthews in this school..." Tino trailed off in thought.

"Well I'm not really ever noticed, so I understand your confusion." I mumbled trying to make my own lame excuse of a joke.

"Well... I'm glad you noticed me at least." He barely said in an audible tone. "I should get going." Tino started to walk away back into the school.

"Thanks again."

I whispered a 'your welcome' but Tino was already inside before he could hear me. Leaning against the brick again, I let myself drift back into thought.

That whole inner debate on what to do with myself has been decided all because of that fiasco. I know now that I definitely want to help people if they are in trouble. I know that sounds cliche, but all those times when I was alone and in danger I sure did wish for a super hero. I can help now, whereas before I couldn't.

I pulled out the business card and dialed said number on my cell. Within seconds of ringing the phone was picked up.

"Алло? Matvey, is that you?"

"Yes Dr. Braginski. It's Matthew."

"Is there something you needed dear boy?" He asked with fake curiosity.

"I'm accepting your offer." I blurted out quickly before I could talk myself out of it.

"Perfect." I'm sure I could hear him smile on the other end. "Someone will pick you up at seven tonight so we may discuss further details. До свидания" Dr. Braginski hung up before I could get a word in.

What in the hell did I just do?

**~oOo~**

Author's note:

This is the end of what I would call the introduction. From here on out it should actually have a plot and rising action. You excited yet? Yeah me too. I don't even know what's going to happen at some points. That's a bad thing too though because that means I need to figure out how to fill these holes and actually make it interesting. WISH ME LUCK.

Also I barely even started chapter 5, so that's going to be an INSANELY long time before it's out. I'm trying to get better at cranking out stories but it's still really hard for me. Just letting you guys know and I hope you understand.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review, it makes me so much happier and motivated.


End file.
